


i left the key somewhere you would (not) know

by nutteu



Category: Clazziquai, Epik High
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutteu/pseuds/nutteu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of a mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i left the key somewhere you would (not) know

“Won’t you open the door?”

 

Alex’s voice was hoarse. He’d been asking the same question for almost twenty minutes, the sharp edge of rejection grating his nerve little by little. He wasn’t sure any of it would be left in the next ten minutes if Sunwoong didn’t open the goddamn door.

 

“The door’s opened.” Sunwoong’s voice answered from inside his room.

 

Alex heaved a sigh and sled down the door, his knees thudding softly on the floor. “It’s locked. So fucking tight I don’t even know how to crack it open.”

 

There wasn’t any reply for a moment. Alex had been used to it. But then, Sunwoong spoke, gentle and cold and full of pain all at once and Alex wanted to break down the forsaken door, gather him in his arms, embrace him and never let go. He did it once. He couldn’t afford to repeat the same mistake.

 

“Then maybe you should leave.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is originally part of a bigger story. This part is titled 'End'. Maybe someday I'll be productive enough to finish it. Ha. Ha-ha.


End file.
